


You don't need to kiss me

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Jeskel, M/M, Multi, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, but it's about eskel and jaskier having a moment, jaskel, there is some kissing happening between jaskier and geralt and jaskier and lambert, they are playing suck and blow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Jaskier teaches the wolves one drunken evening in Kaer Morhen 'suck and blow' which leads to Eskel and Jaskier having a moment
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	You don't need to kiss me

“Don’t you want to kiss me?” Jaskier asked the dark haired witcher with a soft smile.  
Eskel did not answer immediately. He looked at the bard with an unreadable expression.

* * *

It was the middle of winter and they were in Kaer Morhen. Eskel, Lambert, Geralt and Jaskier had been drinking white gull and, as always when Jaskier was with them, the mood had been giddy and playful.

He had been aghast when he learned that the witchers had never played games like truth or dare. So he took it upon himself to teach them. Truth or dare got a bit out of hand when the witcher dared each other to do more and more ridiculous and dangerous things.

So Jaskier had introduced them to suck and blow. He fished a gwent card from the table and said, “look, you place the card to your lips…”  
“Ugh, don’t drool on my cards, bard,” Lambert barked but was interrupted by a jab in his side from Eskel.

“As I said before I was so rudely interrupted,” Jaskier said and glared at Lambert, “you place the card to your lips and suck so it sticks to your mouth.”  
He demonstrated it for a moment before he took the card down again.  
“And when do we blow?” Geralt asked and Lambert snickered.

“Ah, good question,” Jaskier said and winked at Geralt, “the idea of the game is to pass the card around, only with your mouth.”  
He was grinning and wiggled his eyebrows theatrically.  
“The person who let’s the card fall down has to drink a shot,” Jaskier said.

And of course this has escalated too. They sat on the floor in a circle on thick bear skin rugs. The more they had drunk, the sloppier it got and Jaskier had ended up snogging Geralt, who sat on his right and Lambert, who sat on his left.

Eskel, who had sat opposite him, had stood up at one point and walked away. First Jaskier had thought he would step out for a moment and rejoin them, but Eskel had sat down in the armchair. When Geralt and Lambert had started to argue about something, Jaskier had stood up and walked over to the dark haired witcher.

* * *

“You don’t have to kiss me,” Eskel said finally, so quiet that Jaskier nearly missed it.  
Jaskier’s self-confident smile turned soft and he made another step towards Eskel.  
“I know, but maybe I want to,” Jaskier said. Eskel huffed and shook his head.  
“Can I sit down?” Jaskier asked him and when Eskel looked up with raised eyebrows the bard clarified, “in your lap?”

Eskel looked him over once more before but nodded.  
Slowly Jaskier lowered himself onto Eskel’s knees, but he was careful to leave a bit of space between them.  
They just looked at each other for a moment.  
“I can…” Eskel said, but needed a moment to find the right words, “can I hold your hand?”  
Jaskier’s smile brightened and he reached over to intertwine their fingers.  
Eskel squeezed his hand softly.

“Don’t you like me?” Jaskier asked.  
“I do like you,” Eskel said, “very much. But I don’t have to show that through kissing.”  
Jaskier frowned.  
“What do you mean? Don’t you find me attractive?”  
“You are attractive,” Eskel said patiently, “but that is not why I like you.”

Jaskier asked a bit softer, “can I lean against you?”  
“Yes,” Eskel said and asked “would it be okay if I’d hug you?”  
Jaskier rested his shoulder against Eskel’s broad chest, hummed and nodded. So the witcher wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s waist.  
“So what do you like about me?” the bard asked after a while.

“I like how compassionate and supportive you are,” Eskel murmerd.  
Jaskier snorted to that. “Tell that to Geralt.”  
“Oh, Geralt knows, he is just not good at handing out compliments.”  
Eskel could feel Jaskier melting against him.

“You know that Lambert has never told anyone that he carves wooden figures - we all know, but he didn’t like to talk about it.”  
He could feel Jaskier smile where he was pressed against his chest.  
“And when you found out, he was horrified at first, but you found exactly the right words to encourage him - not too much, not too little.”

“So you don’t want to kiss me because I’m so compassionate and supportive?”  
“No,” Eskel said, “kissing is not the only form to show that you care about someone. I know that you are a very...physical person...but I’m never quite sure if you think that that is what is expected of you. And I want you to know that it is not.”

“Ah,” Jaskier said slowly, “I never thought about it that way.”  
“I’m happy to just spend time with you,” Eskel said quietly, “or hold you like this.”  
Jaskier squeezed his hand again that he was still holding and whispered, “this is nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
